The Apprentice, Rewritten
by Xish
Summary: Reanna is a hybrid (cat/Minecraftian) living in the world of Minecraft. She's not used to strangers, until one fateful group of strangers help her friend Aine break her walls down. She finally gets help with her strangeness, and along the way, meets a cute boy named Seto, who takes her in as his apprentice. She learns that not everything you see is what's true.


**A/N: This is one of those stories where they're living in minecraft. Minigames and survival series are played in a VR sort of setting, but magic or flying powers that any of TC has** **are part of their actual person. They can't access these powers during games.**

I heard Aine shifting around on her bed, giggling like a mad woman. I raised an eyebrow as I glanced over at her, and saw she was watching Youtube on her phone. Her earbuds were tangled in the mess of red she called hair. _Ah, that explains it_ , I thought. I sighed as I settled back into my own bed, and attempted to continue reading my book. I had read the same sentence over and over again, because I didn't understand it. How was I supposed to get through this book for school if I couldn't even get through the first chapter? I was 17, and these people expected me to understand this gobbely gook?

"Hey, Reanna?" I heard Aine ask. I looked over at her and she continued, "So, being that tomorrow's Saturday, want to go play some minigames or something?"

"I don't see why not. Miss Gregory doesn't care what we do so long as we bring home good grades," I responded. I saw a smile grow on Aine's face, and her green eyes light up, as I rolled my eyes and dog-eared my page. There was no way I was going to get through this tonight. I was simply too tired. "Hey, what were you giggling at earlier?" I said as I placed the book on my nightstand and turned to face her.

"Oh, Sky and Ty uploaded a new video. They're starting a survival series where they try to get all of the achievements they can. They're working together and it's really cute," she explained.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at her. I was a fan of Team Crafted, but not like Aine was. She shipped Skylox and Merome and any other ship that could exist. I preferred watching Seto's videos, given that he seemed a little more down to Minecraftia.

 ** _And not because you have a huge, major crush on him?  
_** _Oh shut up!  
_ ** _No need to get catty, Reanna.  
_** _There is when an annoying bug named Lucas not shutting up when I'm trying to sleep.  
_ ** _I'm not a bug, I'm a growth, remember? Just like your ears.  
_** _Yeah, well, you're the one pestering me. Don't make me get you removed.  
_ ** _Fine, I'll shut up.  
_** _Thank you._

I heard Aine settling down, and I did the same. I looked at her on her phone, and said, "Lights out soon. Turn that off."

"You're no fun Ree. Just a few videos, then I'm done, I swear," she said.

"Whatever, just don't get caught. I'm not getting in trouble for you," I said. I reached over and turned off the lamp, cascading the room into darkness.

I heard her giggling as my eyes fluttered closed and I drifted off into a restless sleep.

 ** _Rise and shine, sleepyhead. It's time to take your place as Destroyer of the Worlds._**

I shot awake and looked around the room. Aine was asleep, with her phone still clutched in her hand. I looked over at the clock. It was already five, so there was no point in going back to sleep. My ears perked up at the sound of the floorboards in the hallway creaking. I saw the door open slightly, and Miss Gregory peeked in. She saw me staring back at her, and she opened the door fully.

"Good morning Reanna. I trust you slept well?" She said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"For a while, I did," I said, stifling a yawn.

"That's good. I see your… growths, are still there," she said.

"The cat ears? They're part of me, Miss Gregory," I said. My eyes narrowed at her silhouette illuminated in the doorway.

She didn't like that I was different. I mean, Aine could move things with her mind, and some of the other… abandoned kids could do special things, but part of my difference was physical. I couldn't hide it.

"I'm sure there's a way to fix it, dear," she responded.

"There's nothing to fix, miss," I responded monotone. She did this every time she got me alone.

"Right, well, I'm going out today. Goodbye," she said, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and pushed myself out of bed and towards the bathroom that Aine and I shared. I turned on the shower and let it warm up before hopping in. I showered quickly and got out, grabbing a towel. I changed into a tee shirt and a pair of jeans, and put on my sneakers before grabbing a brush returning to the bedroom. I looked in the mirror that hung opposite my and Aine's beds. The only part of my appearance that was extraordinary was the ears. My hair was straight, was shoulder length, and was brown. My eyes matched the muddy color of my hair, and my skin was pale. The freckles that dotted my cheeks gave me a sickly look. I ran the brush through my hair a few times, being careful not to hit my ears. I heard Aine's bed rustling behind me, and I looked over my shoulder. She was sat up, looking at the clock.

"Good morning," I chirped to her. She looked startled, but when she saw me, she settled down.

"Oh, good morning Ree," she said with a yawn.

"We're still going to play minigames today, right?" I asked her.

"But of course! We might run into some famous youtuber or something," she blathered as she got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and I heard the sink turn on and off a few times before she returned, fully dressed in a blue sweatshirt and a pair of cutoff shorts.

"I don't think we'll run into a youtuber, but who knows?" I responded with a smile.

"Well, I'm bringing my phone anyways. Even if we don't, it's important to document a fun time out!" She exclaimed.

I laughed at her antics before disconnecting my own phone from it's charger and putting it in my pocket. I opened the door to the hallway and she pushed past me, leading the way down the stairs and to the kitchen. By the time I got there, she was already pouring herself a bowl of cereal. I joined her, and we ate mostly in silence. Aine was on her phone the entire time, and I didn't have anything to talk about. By the time we were done, the other four kids that lived with us were all awake as well.

"Good morning Thomas," I said as the small boy sat down next to me. He grumbled something that sounded vaguely like a greeting, but I couldn't be sure.

"Good morning you two. Awake at the crack of dawn again?" Danny said to us. She was the oldest of us kids, older than me and Aine by two years.

"Of course they were. They go to sleep right at lights out, I bet," Charles said, taking a seat at the end of the table. He was a year younger than me and Aine.

"Well, Ree certainly does. I usually stay up a little later," Aine butted in, defending herself.

"Wow, you just had to throw me under the bus," I said, shooting her a look.

"The Demon is already gone then, huh?" Chris said, standing next to the table, eating a piece of toast. He was two years younger than Charles, and four years older than Thomas.

"Take care not to call her that when she is home, dummy," Danny said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I saw her before she left. She'll probably be gone most of the day," I said.

"You saw her… alone? Again?" Charles said, looking at me. They all knew that Miss Gregory gave me a tough time about my ears.

"She said something about being able to fix it. There's nothing to fix," I said angrily.

"She's just an idiot, is what she is. You're an amazing Minecraftian, your ears only add to it!" Aine said, reassuringly.

"It would be so much easier if everyone saw it like you guys do. Most of the outside world sees it like Miss Gregory does. That I'm messed up, or that I'm a mistake," I admitted.

"But you're not a mistake. You're Reanna!" Thomas said.

"Besides, the rest of the world doesn't know what they're talking about. Just because your difference is physical, doesn't mean you're alone. None of us are normal, after all," Danny said, standing up and taking her dishes to the kitchen. There were vague noises of agreement around the table as everyone else also put their dishes in the sink. I stayed seated though, allowing Aine to take my bowl.

 _ **Well?**  
_ _They don't understand. People who have authority, people like Miss Gregory or anyone else I've ever looked up to, they always look down on me like I'm not truly Minecraftian.  
_ ** _But you are. Mostly. I mean, you're also partially whatever I am.  
_** _They also all think the only difference I have is the ears. They don't know about you, or the weird magic that you have.  
_ ** _You mean the weird magic that_ you _have. I'm like, a gate. I allow you to access that magic. But you're the one using it.  
_** _Yeah well, you're still the magical part then.  
_ ** _Does this mean you're not going out with Aine?  
_** _No, not at all! I'm still going, and I'm going to make sure she enjoys herself.  
_ ** _Good._**

I sighed as I pushed my chair away from the table and stood up. Aine was standing there, looking at me expectantly.

"Well? We're going, right?" I said, smiling at her.

She took a second to look at me, and then said, "Yeah, we are."

 **A/N:** For those that didn't catch it, the ages of the "abandoned children" are:

Danny - 19  
Aine - 17  
Reanna - 17  
Charles - 16  
Chris - 15  
Thomas - 11

Next chapter will be minigames, so that'll be fun to write. If the story isn't obvious yet, it will be. You just gotta stick with it. Also, I think that my writing has VASTLY improved since last time I attempted to write this story. I developed Reanna a little more, and I attempted to explain why she doesn't trust strangers, and yes, that includes youtubers. Well, see you guys next chapter!

 **Please rate, review, and follow! Thank you!**


End file.
